Yokai Blood
by Yuki Tsukihana
Summary: every new moon, Inu Yasha becomes full human. but now, on the full moon, Inu Yasha becomes full demon, and he’s out to kill every living thing, including Kagome! can Inu Yasha control his demon side before he destroys the one he loves most? can Kagome f
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, I do not own Ranma ½, I do not own Lum.I don't own anything of Rumiko Takahashi-san's work, k?!  
  
Yokai Blood Chapter 1  
  
Everything was beginning to look up. The group was nearing the last Shikon shard. However, that was not what everyone thought.  
  
"A-CHOO!!" Sango rubbed her nose. "Oi, Kagome! When're we gonna find this thing? I'm getting cold!"  
  
"Just a little further, Sango. I can sense it close by." And, as if on cue, a giant fish jumped up from the river near them.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "Heh, now that it's above water, I can get that shard." He flexed his claws. The fish looked at them with an overly large eye. "Kagome, ya sure that jewel's in there?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's somewhere in its stomach." She pointed to emphasize her point. "All right," Inu Yasha growled with pleasure. Time to end this treasure hunt. Soul Stealer!" he yelled as he jumped at the fish. But it wasn't there anymore; it had dove underwater as soon as he said that last bit. Everyone stared. Inu Yasha landed with a loud SPLASH in the water.  
  
Miroku laughed. "Looks like even fish reject you!" Inu Yasha surfaced and glared at the monk. "No comeback, eh?" He chuckled again.  
  
"Shut up." the hanyou growled. He crawled up on shore and shook himself like the inu he was. The fish surfaced some meters from the earlier point. Inu Yasha glared at the fish.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Must you always growl and glare at anything you don't like?"  
  
".Yes." Inu Yasha glanced over at Miroku and Sango who were frying a fish. "What are you doing? I could use some help!"  
  
Miroku replied, "Well, we would help you, but we're simply two little forgotten characters in this whole story. Isn't that right, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Mirokkun," Sango said as she cuddled into Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" they both shouted.  
  
Miroku and Sango blinked. "Fan-service," they said simply. Sango waved around a piece of paper. "Says here I get paid extra if I do this," she said.  
  
Kagome buried her face into her hands. "I give up," she whined.  
  
Inu Yasha turned away from them. "Forget them. If they want extra pay, they can do whatever they want. I'm gonna go get that overgrown uoyaki (fish dinner of sorts)." The hanyou ran along the river bank until he caught up with the now-swimming fish. "Soul Stealer!" he shouted, and dove into the fish claws first before it submerged again. 'That overgrown uoyaki' shredded apart and the last jewel shard popped out from its insides.  
  
"All right!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"All right!" yelled Sango.  
  
Kirara just squeaked as she had a cooked fish sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"All right!" yelled Shippo. "I get an actual line!"  
  
Inu Yasha caught the jewel and landed next to Kagome. He smiled. "Finally, we have all the jewel shards."  
  
"So," Kagome asked as she took the shard from him, "what are you going to do?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared after her. "Ore? (huh?)"  
  
"Human or yokai? You have to choose, Inu Yasha." She placed the shard in its correct spot, making the jewel shine with a light it hadn't had in months.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. He hadn't really thought about this that much. He had decided to choose when the time came. Well, the time had come, and he still hadn't decided. Human or yokai? Which one? He followed the group quietly as they trekked back to the village. If he was human, he could make Kagome happy. But wasn't she happy enough already? Happy with him as a hanyou? If he was yokai, he could defeat his damned brother once and for all. But would that choice make Kagome happy? All-in-all, it came down to making her happy. He decided to ask her when they reached the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so what do you think? I will explain the Shikon-thing in the summary later. maybe next chapter. a few things: I shortened Inu's attack to just Soul Stealer, as Iron Reaper Soul Stealer is too long and I can't remember the Japanese name. I don't know much about Sango's personality yet, hopefully that will change later, but I want to make all you Sango/Miroku people happy. also, for those who don't like Miroku, this story might include some Miroku bashing, or something close to it. I think he's cute and all, but he's way too perverted. plus, he's voiced by Trowa. (shudder) k, that's all for now. I'll try to add more soon. and hopefully finish my other stories. ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as said in the last chapter, I don't own anything related to Inu Yasha except for this fic.  
  
Yokai Blood  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they reached the village, Kaede asked how they fared. "Oh, we did just fine," Kagome said while holding up the now-complete Shikon no Tama. She flashed her teeth and a wide smile.  
  
"Ack! So bright!" the rest complained.  
  
Kagome looked at them. "Listen, just because I brush my teeth."  
  
Kaede clapped her hands. "Okay. Let's get the ceremony ready."  
  
"Ceremony?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, you do want your wish, don't you?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! Of course!" he shouted.  
  
"Well then, there must be a ceremony for the wishing upon the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that."  
  
Kaede cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well, yes there must be one, so I shall make all the preparations necessary." She walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome looked at the jewel. Then at Inu Yasha. "So, have you decided which it is?"  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at her from under his bangs. "Well, that's something I need to talk to you about." He stood up, grabbed Kagome by the arm, and dragged her out of the hut.  
  
"Hey!" she protested, "What are you doing?! Let me go! Now, do you hear?! SIT!!" Inu Yasha crashed into the ground with such force, he left an indention in the ground. "That's better. Now what are you doing?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he picked himself up. "Why do you always have to do that? Five times in one day; I think that's a new record." He brushed the dirt of his robe.  
  
Kagome still glared at him, ready to use the S-word again if needed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Inu Yasha pointed to the hut behind them. "Getting away from those creeps."  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all had their heads stuck out of the door and were looking after the couple. "Don't mind us," Sango said. "We're just little nobodies in this fic."  
  
Shippo joined in. "That's right. This fic is mostly about you anyways."  
  
Miroku held a sign up that read 'No lines for me' and he wiped away a tear with a handkerchief.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stared after them. "Ah, I see," said Kagome. "You do have a point. Come on, let's go." And with that, she grabbed the hanyou by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Inu Yasha protested. "I'm the one that's supposed to be dragging you!" And he complained as such as Kagome dragged him far away to where nobody can hear you scream. "Stop it! You're scaring me!" Heehee.gomen ^_^;  
  
Finally, after dragging Inu Yasha quite a ways, Kagome dropped his arm and sat down in front of him. Startled by the sudden movement of his pulled arm, Inu Yasha fell into the ground once again, without the help of the word 'sit' this time. He picked himself up and brushed himself off once again. "Oi! Give me a little warning next time, why don'cha!"  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Sorry," was all she said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and paced around a bit before leaning against a tree. "Well, I have something to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well." Inu Yasha paced around a bit more. Kagome sweatdropped at his pacing. "It's about the Shikon jewel," he said finally. Kagome just stared at him as if to urge him on. "You mentioned that I needed to choose if I wanted to become human or yokai." Kagome silently nodded. "And, um, well," he stuttered. "I wanted to ask you what you wanted, because that'd make my choice much easier."  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Well, it's your choice." she began.  
  
"No!" he shouted, taking Kagome by surprise. "No, I don't want to hear you say that. I believe that this is really your choice, because, well, I."  
  
"Come on! Spit it out!" Kagome urged him.  
  
"I just want you to be happy with my choice, that's all. And I want to know which form you prefer. Because I want to pick that form, and." he stopped short when he noticed Kagome looking at him in a very strange way. Inu Yasha stared at her and then backed up against a tree. "What? What is it?"  
  
Kagome stood up and looked into his eyes. "That's so sweet, Inu Yasha. I'm glad that you want to make me happy, but this truly is your choice."  
  
"So I'm supposed to read minds? I'm a dog, not a telepathist!" Kagome turned around to walk back into the village. "Hey, hey! Where're you going? You're supposed to help me!"  
  
Kagome stopped walking. "I think the ceremony preparations are complete. It's time for us to head back." She turned her head to look at him. "And besides, it truly IS your choice; I can't make it for you." She turned back around and walked away into the village.  
  
Inu Yasha was left, flexing his hand as if to grab a shoulder that wasn't there. "Aw, damn," he pouted as he finally gave up. He started walking down the path that Kagome took back to the village. "Guess I really will have to read minds."  
  
He didn't notice a pair of glowing green eyes peering out at him from under a bush.  
  
  
  
A/N: so, what'cha think? I have a question. does Kirara speak? and what is Sango's personality like? and why won't Fanfiction.net let me have the summary as long as I want? okay, so that's 3 questions. who cares? please R&R! ja ne! 


End file.
